


places i've got to see

by stardustinthesky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinthesky/pseuds/stardustinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life’s always been in yellows, reds, and blues. But when she dies, all she sees is blue, green, and brown. </p>
<p>Kara throws herself into the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	places i've got to see

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this piece and published it on my LJ (which I don't use anymore) back in 2011. I'm in the slow process of going through older published fics and posting them here as well.

 

 

She dreams of painting the Eye of Jupiter. Yellow, and red, and blue; a spiral. It turns on itself, taunting her, calling her to its center; she stands in her apartment, stares at it for what seems like hours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She flies into the eye of the storm. The old Viper screams, its metal grinding against the strong resistance of the whirlwind; Lee’s voice is barely a background whisper even though he’s right behind her. 

 

The Gods are calling to her, _Aurora_. 

 

_You’re one of us and you’re coming home._

 

 

 

 

 

She paints it one night in a fit of rage, because the painting hung on the wall opposite her front door has been thrashed and it’s calling to her. She’s blinded and raw with anger, drunk to the point she doesn’t recognize the familiarity of her apartment and she’s so stricken with grief that her hand shakes as liquid swirls of yellow, red, and blue etch themselves over the gray of the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

_Stroking my hair to_

_The beat of his heart_

 

 

 

 

(Zak and his smile, young and carefree and excited like the kid that he was and oh, she hates that she loved him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Take me instead of him. Please._ )

 

 

 

 

 

_Watching a boy turn into a man_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(His Viper exploding into a million pieces and her life stops.

 

And starts again,)

 

She smiles, at peace. She joins Zak in death, going supernova (and stops again,) while Lee – the other Adama brother that she failed – watches.

 

Then, all she sees is blue and brown and green. _Aurora will guide humanity to Earth. Again. And again. Until the last one._

 

 

 

 

 

 

(and starts again.)

 

*

 

_I saw Earth._

 

_The shape of it,_

_The smell of it,_

_The feel of it_

 

_On my skin,_

_In my pores._

 

_And I swear to you,_

_It’s like I’ve been_

_Here before._

 

_Like I never left._

 

—end.

 


End file.
